


The Cosplay's the Thing

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Fluffy, M/M, Silly, Slash, Star Trek Cosplay, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: Merlin is tired of playing the same old Star Trek cosplay cliché. It’s time to mix it up a bit.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #416: Voyage





	The Cosplay's the Thing

“The ears are really annoying,” Merlin said, tugging at the pointy things. “I’m not sure that I should be Spock. I think it would be better if you….”

Arthur just shook his head, puffing out his chest at the same time. The golden tunic of a starship captain certainly brought out the color in Arthur’s blue eyes, but Merlin would never tell him that. He had a big enough head as it was.

“Everyone expects me to play Captain Kirk. I’m the captain of the footy team, for fuck’s sake. Besides, you can’t be a starship captain. You are…”

Merlin scowled at him. “Un-pig-headed? Un-supercilious? Un-arrogant and self-important and overbearing? You know, not captain material?”

“I was going to say like Spock because he’s brilliant.” Arthur narrowed his eyes. “But now I’m thinking of a different word.”

“Handsome, debonair, extraordinary?” Merlin blinked at him, giving Arthur the innocent little lost lamb look.

Arthur’s mouth was doing that thing he did whenever he was trying hard not to laugh. Instead, glaring at last, Arthur said, “Cabbage-head, or maybe buffoon. Idiot certainly comes to mind.”

Merlin pulled off the ear, then handed it to Arthur. “I have a better idea. Me as Spock and you as Captain Kirk is too cliché. I’m always going as some intellectual type and you’re always the hero. Let’s mix it up a bit. How about we go as Kirk/Spock? One side is Kirk, the other Spock. We could go as a transporter malfunction. We could dye our hair blonde and black or buy a couple of cheap wigs and cut them in half and sew them together if you don’t want to dye that beautiful hair of yours. And it would be easy to fix the shirts.” Arthur was looking like he was actually thinking about it. “We’d be the talk of the party.”

“You think my hair is beautiful?” Arthur ran his fingers through it, then as he patted it back down, he gave Merlin a smarmy, self-satisfied smile.

Merlin rolled his eyes. “It’s the only thing. The rest of you is bone-idle toad material.”

“And I once thought you brilliant. I must have been delusional at the time.” But Arthur shoved the Spock ear tip on and looked in the mirror, tilting his head one way and then the other, and finally nodded. “But it’s not a half-bad idea. Unlike most of your other ones.”

Merlin beamed at him, pulling Arthur close, then giving him a fast kiss. Whispering into Arthur’s non-Spock ear, he said, “I’ll have you know that Kirk/Spock was the original slash pairing.”

Arthur whispered back, “I think we should discuss slash pairings in more detail.”

“I’m not wearing the ears,” Merlin said. “But if you want to cosplay naked starship captain and his willing, equally-naked science officer, I’m certainly not going to say no.”

Pulling back, Arthur sent him a smile that turned heated. “The final frontier.”

Merlin just nodded and started tugging Arthur toward the bedroom.

“Make it so.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Voyages of the Starship Enterprise. There are a few Star Trek quotes in there.   
> Disclaimer: Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
